


Blame It On The Snackfood

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Food, Multi, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is lickage. This is rated PG-13, but it could be rated higher if you use your imagination. No more hints!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Snackfood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/gifts).



Willow would be a good girl, really, if it weren't for lollipops. But recently Giles has developed a fixation, and always has a big fishbowl of cherry lollipops on his desk, so most afternoons when she gets to the library and slings her backpack onto the table, Buffy's already there, wearing her teeny tanktop and stretching heartily, a stick hanging out of her mouth. Then she'll unbend herself and pop the sucker out of her mouth and say, "Hi Will!" and Willow can see that her tongue's bright red. And _then_ Buffy will take a long, slow lick of candy before saying, "I've really got to stop eating these," and resuming her stretching.

So you see, Willow has a problem.

It doesn't help that Giles is also really fond of lollipops and is always sticking his hand into the bowl and grabbing a handful and offering one to Willow saying, "Really, you should have one. They're quite - yummy," and then smiling and unwrapping one himself, crinkling the cellophane wrapper between two big, knotty fingers before taking an absentminded lick of his lollipop while watching Buffy from behind as she touches her toes.

Willow really ought to find a less distracting place to do her homework, but whenever she gets up to leave, Buffy sticks out her lower lip and begs her to stay and Giles says, "We can always use your help," and Willow, poor, innocent Willow, has no choice but to sit down and stick a lollipop in her own mouth, to prevent her from blurting out something unfortunate.


End file.
